What if
by PierrotXJoker
Summary: ...Tsubasa turns into a kitty? -author huggles the kitty- OMG! So kawaii! Read to find out what happens when that happens. Do review


**"**Tsubasa!" Yu yelled and barged into the older boy's room loudly.

To his surprise, the place is empty. No Tsubasa. No one at all. Well, except him. Yu himself that is. Queer it really is for Tsubasa is usually in that room to escape ice cream crazes from Yu.

Not wanting to give up, Yu decided to search around the place for him.

" TSU-BA-SAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yu called out even though it is just a small little confined space.

"Mearrwww…" A small little voice called out. Yu do not like small faint sounds. For him to be sure, he will need to hear it again. A scream will be more definite. And then, sound was heard again. Thankfully.

Yu walked towards the source of the sound. And there was something that Yu never sees in the house before.

"Omg! Kitty!" The kitty that's in question is grey in colour. Pure grey pelt. The shining golden eyes are burning like fire.

"Mew…" The kitty purred and walked over. Something made Yu's eyes get BIG. The kitty's wearing miniature Tsubasa clothes. Realization. Tsubasa turned into a kitty?

Just then, Mika barged in. "TSU-BA-SAA! YOU ARE SO GOING TO Die…" Yu tried to shield the kitty but Mika's sharp eyes had already spotted it.

"OMG! KITTY!" Running over in full speed, she huggled it gently in her arms. Then she stopped.

"Wait a second. Is this… TSUBASA?" Yu nodded, a little weary of all of all these happenings. Mika opened her eyes wide just like what Yu did. Both of them were having a staring contest (well not really but still really) for the next few seconds. The judge's the "Tsubasa" in her arms.

"Mew…" A little whimper came from the kitten.

"This is bad-" Mika tried to state but was rudely cut off.

The door was flung with a resounding bang that echoed down the corridor. The 3rd guest entered. (A/N: Pities for Tsubasa's door anyone?)

"I know right?" Yu managed to hiss before facing the visitor.

"Ryuga called for Tsubasa." Doji stated. He narrowed his eyes at the commotion in the room but ask no more and exited, adding," Get him over as soon as possible.

Mika looked at Yu and Yu stared back at Mika. Both know trouble is in. Kitty Tsubasa looked up with watery golden eyes that are SUPER cute and mewed. Somehow, that got something in Yu's head it seems.

"Oh I have an idea!" Yu suddenly yelled. The thought is exchanged and though it is not really agreeable, that's the best.

_-Sometimelater,outsideRyuga'sroom-_

"May I come in?" Mika called, feeling really weird wearing the mask of powder. Bet you got Yu's idea now. Dressing Mika up as Tsubasa. Thankfully, Mika's a dress-up expert and did her best in that.

Mika fidgeted with the far-too-short shirt. "Damn that Tsubasa. Can he stop trying to act cool?" she grumbled. Then, a gruff reply sounded. "Come in."

Mika opened the door with a shaking hand. Nope, not that easy to confront the fiercest and freakiest guy in Dark Nebula. Mika took a step into the room and drew a shuddering breath. Ryuga does not seem to be in the best of his temper. "Storm clouds" made his face dark and those eyebrows were drawn together in a sharp 'V'.

"What took you so long?" Ryuga growled walking up to Mika. Then he stopped. Silence followed for a while as Mika get more and more worried. Had Ryuga seen through the entire plan? Blinking, Ryuga finally broke the silence.

"Tsubasa? Why does your face look so artificial today?" Brushing a finger along 'Tsubasa's' face, he asked," Powder?" And licked it off his finger.

"Why you putting powder on your face?" Mika was on the brim of exploding with laughter but steadied herself. Until the powder-licking part.

She wanted to yell and tell Ryuga that makeup powder is poisonous and he will get sick but it was too late. Mika just stood there gaping like a silly fish as Ryuga turned the sick apple green and ran puking to the toilet.

Finally, coming to her scenes, Mika ran out, bursting into Doji's office, yelling, "Emergency! Ryuga is sick! Quick! The sick bay!" Doji told her to leave(thankfully) and he will take care of the matter.

When Mika got into Tsubasa's room with an anxious Yu, she unbuckled her hair and plaited it up again then washing off the powder.

"Mew…" Kitty Tsubasa mewed. Mika grumbled and asked Yu, "What do Tsubasa HATE?" Yu replied swiftly, "Sweet stuff."

Mika took out her wallet and went out onto the streets and bought an ice cream. On returning, she asked Yu to eat half of the ice cream. Then muttering I wish it will work, she stuffed the rest of it into kitty Tsubasa's mouth.

Kitty Tsubasa mewed in displeasure and ran off into the toilet. The there was silence. Yu and Mika shared a look and ran into the toilet. And there he was. Tsubasa standing confused and scratching his head in the middle pf the toilet.

"Miracle…" Mika muttered. She did not expect such dumb a thought would work.

Then, the loudspeaker announced, "TSUBASA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT ON YOUR FACE JUST NOW? IT GOT ME SICK! COME TO THE SICKBAY NOW!" No doubt, it's Ryuga.

Tsubasa was still unaware of the danger he's in when he walked towards the sickbay scratching his head, muttering, "My face? It is clean! What WAS on my face? Making Ryuga sick?"

Back in the room, Mika and Yu were giggling like a bunch of mad people.

-The End-


End file.
